Smithfield's Saloon
Smithfield's Saloon is a saloon featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. It is a large, popular saloon located in the livestock town of Valentine, in the state of New Hanover. Background Smithfield's Saloon is a large saloon very popular within Valentine and one of the most prominent in the state of New Hanover. As a result, it is always lively - at day and night - and has a wealth of amenities. It was opened only recently before 1899, and quickly became the most popular in town, surpassing the smaller and run-down Keane's Saloon across the street. Smithfield's is popular with local farmhands, cowboys and traders looking for a cold drink after a long day,In-game description. but prostitutes are also prevalent. The saloon provides the following meals and drinks: The saloon offers poker for $2.50, in addition to a barber. Jon can also be found here as a patron at night or in the afternoon, ranting about various topics. The player can fight him and acquire the Raccoon Hat from him afterwards. Interactions This saloon is first visited during the mission "Americans at Rest", which occurs soon after the gang move to Horseshoe Overlook. Arthur Morgan joins Charles Smith and Javier Escuella in the saloon for a drink, before Bill Williamson drunkenly enters the saloon, assaulting someone on his way in and ultimately causing a bar fight. A huge, burly man named Tommy soon joins the fray, and proceeds to attack Javier. After saving Javier from Tommy, Arthur is then forced to fight Tommy alone in the street outside of the saloon. To everyone's surprise, Arthur emerges as the victor and Tommy is beaten severely. At some point afterwards, Arthur visits the saloon with Lenny Summers, with the intention of having a drink or two with him to calm his nerves. Arthur and Lenny instead get far more drunk than they had intended, and end up having many strange experiences, such as being involved in a slapping contest with each other and frequently losing each other. The two are eventually confronted by the law, who wish to arrest them for drunken violence. Whether Arthur gets captured or manages to escape depends entirely on whether the player is able to evade the lawmen or not. Eight years later John Marston meets with Sadie Adler in the saloon. When John arrives two men is seen harassing Sadie until she attacks one of them with a knife. John pulls the knife out of the mans hand and the two men run away. Layout On the one side of the bar is the counter, where the player can buy drinks. On the other side is a poker table, where the player can partake in poker. In the back right of the saloon is a barber, and upstairs, there are multiple hotel rooms, which the player cannot sleep in. Trivia * If the bartender is knocked out or killed, the saloon will be locked and physically boarded up. * In the mission "A Quiet Time", Arthur can accidentally walk in on a prostitute and a patron. Additionally, the Killer Prostitute can be found here, in one of the upstairs rooms. References Navigation Category:Redemption II Locations Category:Businesses Category:New Hanover